The Fighter & The Mission
by Hikahota
Summary: Summary : Naruto adalah seorang fighter yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi seseorang dan mencari kebenaran dari suatu insident! Akankah Naruto berhasil meneyelesaikan misinya? Warning : OOC, Genderbender, Gaje, typo, dll


Yo! Minna-san!

Saya author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya ya. Yosh! Semoga fanfic pertama ini banyak yang suka. Langsung aja...

Judul : The Fighter & The Mission

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Action, Adventure, Frienship/ romance, dll

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, genderbender, typo, Gaje, Non EYD, dll

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang fighter yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi seseorang dan mencari kebenaran dari suatu insident! Akankah Naruto berhasil meneyelesaikan misinya!? Warning : OOC, Genderbender, Gaje, typo, dll

Naruto Uzumaki : 23 tahun (fem)

Kyubi Namikaze : 27 Tahun

Kurama Uzumaki : 27 Tahun (fem)

Sasuke Uchiha : 25 Tahun

Itachi Uchiha : 27 Tahun

Tokyo merupakan Ibu kota dari negara Jepang. Disana terdapat sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi masyarakat dan organisasi tersebut adalah tangan kanan langsung dari pemerintah Jepang. Tetapi organisasi tersebut sangat rahasia, bahkan hanya pemerintah Jepang dan agen FBI yang mengetahui adanya organisasi tersebut. Markasnya pun tak ada yang mengetahui, termasuk Pemerintah. Hanya orang yang bekerja didalam organisasi itu yang mengetahui letak markas-markasnya berada. Organisasi tersebut bernama Akatsuki. Organisasi yang terdiri dari informn, detective, fighter, dan yang tertinggi adalah frontline. Mereka semua di pimpin oleh seorang ketua yang ditunjuk langsung oleh pemerintah dan agen FBI.

"HHHHHHHOOOOOAAAMMM, WOAAA! Aku telat" wanita yang berumur 23 tahun itupun langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia pun langsung memakai seragam kerjanya, tak lupa untuk menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ponytail. Iya, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Adik perempuan dari si kembar Kyubi Namikaze dan Kurama Uzumaki. Seorang fighter kelas S dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya mengapa dalam satu keluarga memiliki marga yang berbeda. Sebenarnya kedua orang tua mereka a.k.a Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki membuat perjanjian, jika anaknya bergeder perempuan, anak itu akan memakai marga Uzumaki, tetapi jika laki-laki, akan memakai marga Namikaze. Lucu memang, tetapi mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Dirasa sudah siap dan rapi, Narutopun turun keruang makan yang berada dilantai 1. Disana sudah terdapat kedua kakaknya tercinta.

" Ohayou, Kyu-nii, Ku-nee!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Ohayou" balas mereka kompak.

" Sudah kubilang jangan mengikuti perkataanku!" Ucap Kyubi dengan sinisnya.

"Heh, siapa juga yang mengikuti perkataanmu!" Sahut kurama tak kalah sinisnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar! Kyu-nii lebih baik kita langsung berangkat. Kyu-nii kan harus membaca insident yang kemarin baru ku serahkan!" Ya, kedua kakak Naruto juga bekerja dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Kyubi adalah ketuanya a.k.a yang memimpin organisasi itu dan Kurama adalah seorang frontline kelas A.

"Hmm, iya-iya Naru-chan" Sahut kyubi

" Oh, Iya Naruto. Apakah kau sudah melihat insident kecelakaan tadi malam di berita?" Tanya Kurama.

"Hmm, belum. Memangnya siapa yang kecelakaan dan dimana kejadiannya?" setelah Kurama bertanya tentang itu, Naruto pun berhenti memakan roti panggangnya dan memasang wajah serius. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat serius jika sudah menyangkut dengan pekerjaannya.

"Keluarga Uchiha dan terjadi tak jauh dari jembatan tokyo" jawab Kyubi denga wajah tak kalah serius dengan Naruto.

"Apa?! Uchiha? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Mikoto ba-san dan fugaku jii-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut dan terlihat ada kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"..." kyubi pun diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"mereka tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu" Akhirnya Kurama pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto walaupun ia berbicara seperti berbisik. Namun, Naruto adalah seorang fighter berbakat, dan ia pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Lalu yang lain?" Ucap Naruto tetap dengan nada seriusnya. Walaupun Si kembar tahu bahwa Naruto menahan kesedihannya.

" Semuanya meninggal, hanya anak teakhirlah yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kau taukan Sasuke?" Naruto pun mengangguk walau ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke langsung tetapi Mikoto sering bercerita kepada Naruto tentang anak-anaknya.

"Lalu bagimana dengan Itachi-nii ? Kudengar dia kembali ke Tokyo " Tanya Naruto.

"Hm? Dia masih di bandara New York saat kejadian itu terjadi." Jawab Si kembar bersamaan.

"Huh, Syukurlah."

" Nanti sore, keluarga Uchiha akan dimakamkan. Kita akan kesana jam 3."Ucap Kyubi dengan aura bijaksananya yang mengoar-ngoar.

"Hai/ Hai, Kyu-nii" jawab Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan meraka yang sempat tertunda.

** Rumah Sakit Tokyo**

"engh.."

" Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke."

" Hn, bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"..."

"Aniki!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Itachipun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang tandanya mereka tidak selamat.

"..." Keadaan pun menjadi hening. Sasukepun hanya bisa termenung mengingat kecelakaan itu.

**Flashback On**

Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Shisui pergi untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Itachi. Mereka pun memakai mobil pribadi menuju bandara. Fugaku yang menyetir, Mikoto berada di kursi depan sebelah Fugaku, Sasuke dan Shisui berada di belakang. Mikoto dan Shisui bercanda-ria dan menjahili Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang, ada yang menembak ban mobil mereka. Akhirnya, mobil menjadi tak terkendali dan keluar jalur, dan berakhir menabrak tiang penyanggah bangunan.

"S-sa-suk-ke" panggilan kecil dari sang Ibu yang terluka parah.

"E-engh, i-ibu tidak ap-pa apa? Jangan terlalu b-banyak ber-bic-cara dulu Bu" Tanya Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbada dari sang Ibu.

"Ib-bu me-menyayangi kali-an, dan jik-ka kamu suda-ah berrada-a dirumah, bac-ca surat yang berada diba-wa-wah kas-sur, to-long kamu laksan-na kan yah-h –suke" Tiba-tiba Sasuke terasa ada yang memukul dari belakang. Sebelum semuanya menjuadi gelap Sasuke berhasil menyayat kaki si pelaku dan menarik sesuatu dari bajunya. Si Pelakupun langsung kabur dan tidak sadar bahwa pin yang ada di celananya berhasil ditarik oleh Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

"Touto...Otouto"

"Hn"

"Apa kalimat terakhir mereka ?"

" mereka menyayangi kita" Itachipun tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

Skip time

Markas Akatsuki

"Panggilkan Naruto dan Kurama kesini!"

"Hai, Taichou!" setelah itu yang diberi amanatpun menghilang dengan bunyi 'boft'. Mereka adalah pengawal pribadi Ketua yang hanya melaksanakan misi untuk merahasiakan, mangamankan organisasi, dan menjaga Ketua agar tidak diketahui. Mereka disebut dengan Anbu dan mereka saat bertugas akan selalu menggunak topeng. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,Naruto dan Kurama datang bersamaan.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil kami kemari, Taichou?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada formal.

"Besok Kau dan Kurama akan melaksanakan misi untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan berntai di gedung Tokyo Utara."

"Hai, Taichou!" Jawab Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

" Apakah ada lagi, Taichou?" Tanya Kurama.

" Segera persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan berangkat kepemakaman 15 menit lagi! Dan bubar!"

"Hai" Dan mereka berduapun menghilang. Naruto bagaikan angin dan Kurama bagikan petir.

** TO BE CONTINUE**

Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga. Oh iya disini Naruto dan si kembar itu ada di Organisasi Akatsuki.

Nah ini dia keterangannya :

Informn : Sesuai namanya, dia adalah yang memberi dan mengumpulkan informasi dan berurusan dengan komunikasi.

Detective : Mata-mata biasa yang tak langsung terlibat/terjun langsung ke insident. Terdiri dari kelas D sampai S

Fighter : Mata-mata yang mempunyai skil untuk bertarung dan mempunyai daya pikir lebih baik dari pada detective. Ia juga terjun langsung dan menangani langsung suatu insident. Terdiri dari kelas B sampai SS. Disini mereka juga mempunyai kemampuan unik.

Frontline : Sama Halnya dengan Fighter namun ia lebih menangani misi yang beresiko sangat tinggi. Mempunyai kelas B sampai SS.

Anbu : Bertugas untuk merahasiakan, dan membantu ke-empat tadi. Ia juga merupakan pengawal Ketua Organisasi.

Dan sekarang saatnya, REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
